swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Starszy zboru
Starszy zboru (również nadzorca zboru) – w zborach Świadków Jehowy dorosły, dojrzały duchowo mężczyzna sprawujący nadzór nad zborem. *Biblijne kryteria doboru: :*1 List do Tymoteusza 3:1-7: ::*''Oświadczenie to jest wiarogodne. Jeżeli mężczyzna ubiega się o urząd nadzorcy, to pragnie wspaniałej pracy. Dlatego też nadzorcą winien być człowiek nieposzlakowany, mąż jednej żony, zachowujący umiar w nawykach, trzeźwego umysłu, porządny, gościnny, wykwalifikowany do nauczania, nie awanturujący się po pijanemu, nie skory do bicia, lecz rozsądny, nie wojowniczy, nie miłujący pieniędzy, bardzo dobrze przewodzący własnemu domowi, mający dzieci podporządkowane z całą powagą (bo jeśli mężczyzna nie umie przewodzić własnemu domowi, jakże będzie się troszczył o zbór Boży?), nie nowo nawrócony, żeby czasem nie nadął się pychą i nie podpadł pod osąd wydany na Diabła. Ponadto winien mieć bardzo dobre świadectwo od osób postronnych, żeby nie popadł w pohańbienie i w sidło Diabła''. :*List do Tytusa 1:5-9: ::*''Zostawiłem cię na Krecie w tym celu, byś skorygował to, co wadliwe, i mianował starszych w jednym mieście po drugim, jak ci nakazałem — jeżeli jest jakiś mężczyzna wolny od oskarżenia, mąż jednej żony, mający dzieci wierzące, nie obciążone zarzutem rozwiązłości i nie krnąbrne. Nadzorca bowiem jako szafarz Boży musi być wolny od oskarżenia, nie samowolny, nie skłonny do srogiego gniewu, nie awanturujący się po pijanemu, nie skory do bicia, nie chciwy nieuczciwego zysku, lecz gościnny, miłujący dobroć, trzeźwego umysłu, prawy, lojalny, panujący nad sobą, co do sztuki nauczania — niewzruszenie trzymający się wiernego słowa, tak by potrafił zarówno usilnie zachęcać zdrową nauką, jak i upominać tych, którzy się sprzeciwiają''. :*List Jakuba 3:13, 17, 18: ::*''Kto wśród was jest mądry i odznacza się zrozumieniem? Ten niech swym szlachetnym postępowaniem pokaże swe uczynki z łagodnością właściwą mądrości (...) Ale mądrość z góry jest przede wszystkim nieskalanie czysta, następnie usposobiona pokojowo, rozsądna, gotowa okazać posłuszeństwo, pełna miłosierdzia i dobrych owoców, nie czyni stronniczych wyróżnień, nie jest obłudna. Ponadto nasienie owocu prawości jest w pokojowych warunkach siane dla tych, którzy czynią pokój''. Słowo starszy to hebr. zakén, gr. πρεσβυτερος, presbyteros. Nie ma ograniczeń co do liczebności starszych (nadzorców) w jednym zborze. Starszy jest zalecany przez miejscowe grono starszych zboru, spośród sług pomocniczych usługujących w zborze. Oficjalnego zamianowania dokonuje Ciało Kierownicze lub mężczyźni przez nie upoważnieni. Starszy nie wyróżnia się spośród innych członków zboru, ani ubiorem ani tytułami. Nie otrzymuje żadnych gratyfikacji za sprawowanie tej funkcji. Ma za zadanie usługiwać członkom zboru. Zadania. W zborze starszym (nadzorcom) przydzielane są funkcje: * koordynator grona starszych – prowadzi spotkania grona starszych, jest odpowiedzialny za harmonijną współpracę w tym gronie. Przydziela punkty starszym i sługom pomocniczym w programie zebrania służby. Przydziela prowadzących zebranie zborowe studium Biblii. Najczęściej też układa program (tzn. przydziela mówców do danego tematu i terminu) wykładów publicznych wygłaszanych na zebraniach w miejscowej Sali Królestwa, zajmuje się lokalnymi sprawami organizacyjnymi zboru; * sekretarz – zajmuje się zapiskami zborowymi, na bieżąco informuje starszych o nadejściu ważnych listów do zboru, kompletuje sprawozdania miesięczne z działalności kaznodziejskiej miejscowych Świadków Jehowy; * nadzorca służby – planuje regularne wizyty w grupach służby, organizuje zborowe zbiórki do służby polowej, zajmuje się sprawami służby kaznodziejskiej zboru, sprawuje nadzór nad tymi sługami pomocniczymi, którzy opiekują się publikacjami i terenami do głoszenia na terenie zboru; :*Ci trzej nadzorcy tworzą miejscowy Zborowy Komitet Służby - wypełniają i podpisują różne formularze, np. zestawienia i zamówienia na publikacje Świadków Jehowy (otrzymują je od sług pomocniczych – sługi literatury i sługi czasopism), czuwają nad kontami zboru (dobrowolne datki ze skrzynek na Sali Królestwa). Rozważają prośby o udostępnienie Sali Królestwa na uroczystości ślubne i pogrzebowe członkom wspólnoty, przydzielają głosicieli do grup służby. Działają pod nadzorem wszystkich starszych zboru. * nadzorca grupy służby – opiekuje się przydzieloną mu grupą (10–15 głosicieli). Pomaga również w zbieraniu od głosicieli w danej grupie, comiesięcznych sprawozdań z działalności kaznodziejskiej przekazując je potem sekretarzowi zboru, organizuje grupowe zbiórki do służby polowej oraz dokonuje wizyt pasterskich z innym starszym lub sługą pomocniczym u osób należących do grupy, którą nadzoruje; nadzoruje grupowe sprzątanie Sali Królestwa po każdym zebraniu; * prowadzący studium Strażnicy – przewodniczy w tym cotygodniowym zebraniu, odbywającym się w Sali Królestwa; * nadzorca szkoły teokratycznej – prowadzi cotygodniowe zajęcia zebrania o nazwie teokratyczna szkoła służby kaznodziejskiej; opiekuje się również bibliotekę zborową w Sali Królestwa. Co tydzień różni starsi (oraz słudzy pomocniczy), przedstawiają punkty w programie zebrań zborowych, wygłaszają również wykłady publiczne, współpracują z pionierami i głosicielami w służbie kaznodziejskiej, starsi co tydzień na zmianę prowadzą zborowe studium Biblii. Starsi również spotykają się z kandydatami na głosiciela zborowego czy kandydatami do chrztu omawiając z nimi podstawowe wymagania biblijne. Odwiedzają poszczególnych członków na wizytach pasterskich, zachęcając ich i udzielając rad biblijnych. W przypadku kiedy okaże się, że ochrzczony członek zboru postępuje wbrew zasadom biblijnym lub publicznie odejdzie od istotnej doktryny wiary, czy popełni jakiś grzech, a nie okaże szczerej skruchy i głębokiego żalu za swoje złe postępowanie, starsi zboru powołują spośród swego grona trzyosobowy Komitet Sądowniczy, który może go wykluczyć ze społeczności, a po pewnym czasie, gdy zmieni swe postępowanie ten sam komitet może go przywrócić do społeczności wyznawców. Inne funkcje * nadzorca obwodu (nadzorca podróżujący) – starsi zamianowani przez Ciało Kierownicze, którzy składają co pół roku wizyty w zborach, tworzących obwód (do 20 zborów). Podczas tej wizyty starszy (jeżeli ma żonę, to wraz z nią), poświęca czas na osobiste rozmowy z członkami zboru (na zebraniach, w czasie służby kaznodziejskiej, w trakcie posiłków itp.). Wygłasza okolicznościowe przemówienia na zebraniach (wykłady), spotyka się również z miejscowymi pionierami, starszymi zboru i sługami pomocniczymi. Nadzorca obwodu odpowiada również za zgromadzenia obwodowe; * komitet oddziału – w każdym Biurze Oddziału Świadków Jehowy na świecie co najmniej trzech doświadczonych starszych zboru, nadzorujących działalność kaznodziejską w kraju lub krajach, które mu podlegają (w tych ostatnich jest komitet kraju) * przedstawiciel Biura Głównego (wcześniej nadzorca strefy) – wszystkie takie oddziały, odwiedza wytypowany nadzorca (starszy zboru), spotyka się z misjonarzami Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead, a także z delegatami ze zborów z danego kraju. * nadzorca okręgu (nadzorca podróżujący) – funkcja starszych strukturze Świadków Jehowy do 2014 roku. Na zlecenie Biura Oddziału Towarzystwa Strażnica usługiwali oni pewnej liczbie obwodów tworzących okręg. Był on też przewodniczącym zgromadzeń obwodowych w danym okręgu. Na początku tygodnia, w którym obwód miał takie zgromadzenie, wspólnie z nadzorcą obwodu odwiedzał jeden zbór (rotacyjnie) i współpracował z nim przez kilka dni; Starsi nadzorują również inne działy (funkcjonujące na zasadzie wolontariatu): * budowlany (Regionalne Komitety Budowlane, Brygady Budowniczych Sal Królestwa); * medyczny (Komitet Łączności ze Szpitalami, Grupy Odwiedzania Chorych); * humanitarny {Komitet Pomocy Doraźnej); * organizacyjny (Komitet Zgromadzeń, Komitet Użytkowania Sali Królestwa, Komitet Użytkowania Sali Zgromadzeń i inne) Szkolenia Starsi zboru biorą udział w przeznaczonych dla nich specjalnych szkoleniach: * Kurs Służby Królestwa ze specjalnym podręcznikiem „Paście trzodę Bożą”; * Kurs dla Starszych – pięciodniowe szkolenie wprowadzone w roku 2008 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w celu podniesienia duchowych kwalifikacji, od roku 2011 kurs ten organizowany jest we wszystkich krajach; a niektórzy w dodatkowych: * Kurs Biblijny dla Braci; * Kurs Biblijny dla Małżeństw; * Kurs Służby Pionierskiej; * Biblijna Szkoła Strażnicy - Gilead. * Nadzorcy obwodu (wcześniej również okręgu) – oraz (jeśli są żonaci) ich małżonki – korzystają z specjalnego dwumiesięcznego Kursu dla Nadzorców Podróżujących i Ich Żon (w Polsce do listopada 2010 roku odbyło się pięć takich kursów czyli klas). Kategoria:Organizacja Świadków Jehowy